Mecz o wolność
by panienka z okienka
Summary: Niemcy niespodziewanie uderzają na Polskę 1.09.1939. Polski delegat apeluje na Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów o reakcję. W jaki sposób czarodzieje zdecydują się rozwiązać ten konflikt? M. in. narodziny gwiazdy polskiego Quidditcha.


_Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów w Brukseli, 29 października 1939 roku._

Wysoki blondyn wstał z miejsca, wziął kartkę papieru ze sobą i podszedł do Marszałka. Podczas ich krótkiej wymiany zdań, w całej sali dało się słyszeć szmery przesuwanych krzeseł oraz szepty pełne ciekawości, czasem przeradzające się nawet w rozmowy.  
Marszałek zastukał laską trzy razy. Większość czarodziejów zwróciła się w kierunku mównicy.  
- Pan Karol Krasicki, przewodniczący delegacji Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej, wygłosi przemówienie.  
Gdy blondyn stanął na mównicy, zaczął perorować.  
- Szanowni państwo, wszyscy wiemy jaka jest sytuacja. Rzesza Niemiecka rozpętała wojnę, uderzając najbardziej w Polskę, mój ojczysty kraj. Jako iż jest to wojna ludzi niemagicznych, uważam, iż czarodzieje powinni powstrzymać tę agresję. Nie dotyczy zresztą to tylko Niemiec, przecież cała wojna zaczęła się od nieudanego zamachu. Uważam, że jest to czysta bzdura, wręcz absurd, zatem apeluję po raz kolejny tutaj, w tej sali - przerwał dla złapania oddechu - Jako Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejska - zareagujmy! Dziękuję.  
Gdy schodził z mównicy, rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Większość czarodziejów zdawała się go popierać, co wyrażali minami bądź kciukami skierowanymi w górę.  
- Dobrze, bardzo dobrze - pomyślał w duchu, siadając na swoim miejscu.  
- Pan Ralf Panzerfaust, przewodniczący delegacji Rzeszy Niemieckiej, wygłosi przemówienie - oznajmił Marszałek. Sala znów zaczęła szeptać.  
Niemiec odchrząknąwszy, zaczął leniwie - Szanowne panie, szanowni panowie. Jak wielokrotnie tutaj, w tej sali powtarzam - spojrzał z ukosa na delegata Polski - czarodzieje pozostawiali od wieków w cieniu tak zwanych mugoli, którzy pośrednio mieli na nas wpływ, lecz nigdy nie angażowaliśmy się w ich sprawy. Co prawda, taka tradycja istnieje w Polsce - zaironizował - lecz nie uważam, że powinniśmy robić cokolwiek w tym kierunku. Niech się biją. Jak się wybiją, to nie nasza wina. Dziękuję - zakończył.  
Ledwie zdążył zejść z mównicy, już wstępował na nią Krasicki.  
- Szanowni państwo - zaczerpnął oddech - pragnąłbym zauważyć, iż przemówienie Pana Panzerfausta było nieodpowiednie do sytuacji i uderzało w niemagicznych ludzi. Owszem, mieliśmy w historii Polski przypadki pomagania czarodziejów takim ludziom, jak na przykład gdy pierwszy Minister Magii pomógł pierwszemu władcy naszego kraju zbudować pierwszy gród. Ale czy było to złe? Nie. Jesteśmy czarodziejami. Jesteśmy uprzywilejowani, Szanowni państwo. Ale to nie oznacza, że mamy traktować ludzi niemagicznych jak jakieś... - przerwał na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa - Jakieś zwierzęta! Powinniśmy im pomóc. Przecież gdy skończy się nam ostatnie pole magiczne, ich magia w postaci ekle... eleke... elektryczności nam pomoże! Także z rozwagą ich traktujmy. Dziękuję.  
Wzorem Krasickiego, równie szybko przy mównicy pojawił się Panzerfaust, zaś na sali narastały emocje.  
- Panie, panowie, nie rozumiem zupełnie mowy pana Krasickiego. Nie powinniśmy się w ogóle wtrącać do świata, na który teoretycznie nie powinniśmy mieć wpływu. Doprawdy, mamy inne, poważne problemy. Zresztą, gdyby nie wtrącanie się czarodziejów do tego innego świata, wiele rzeczy byłoby innych... - przerwał dla lepszego efektu - Na przykład Polska byłaby mniejszym krajem o mniejszej pozycji międzynarodowej.  
Krasicki poczerwieniał, identycznie jak Rosiński, polski delegat pomocniczy. Niemiec kontynuował jeszcze swoją mowę, składającą się głównie z ozdobników, po czym podziękował. Następnie na mównicę wstępowały kolejne osoby, popierając Rzeczpospolitą bądź Rzeszę i krytykując drugą stronę. W końcu wrócił tam Panzerfaust.  
- Panie, panowie, przy takiej różnorodności zdań nie sądzę, abyśmy kiedykolwiek doszli do porozumienia. Proponuję po prostu zostawić tę sprawę, a zająć się innymi, bardziej poważniejszymi. Chyba nie będziemy rzucać kostkami? Dziękuję.  
Gdy przewodniczący delegacji niemieckiej zasiadł na swoim miejscu, ze zdumieniem - podobnie jak reszta czarodziejów - zaobserwował, iż przewodnicząca delegacji francuskiej, która dotychczas podczas konfederacji ograniczała się do głosowania, podchodzi do Marszałka, chociaż większość czarodziejów zamiast na sam fakt, spoglądało tęsknie na atrakcyjne ciało delegatki.  
- Pani Jeanette Chevalier, przewodnicząca delegacji Republiki Francuskiej, wygłosi przemówienie.  
Francuzka, doszedłszy do mównicy, zaczęła swój elaborat.  
- Szanowni państwo, widząc kłótnię między Rzeczpospolitą a Rzeszą, widząc, jak wielu czarodziejów ma rozterki w tej sprawie, chcę coś zaproponować.  
- A to dopiero novum - mruknął włoski delegat do swojego pomocnika. Chevalier kontynuowała, nie zważając na słyszalne rozmowy na sali.  
- Pan Panzerfaust - skinęła głową w stronę niemieckiego delegata - mówił o rzucaniu kostkami. Ja osobiście uważam, iż dla podtrzymania czarodziejskich tradycji sportowych, można rozegrać mecz Quidditcha. Jeśli wygra Polska, wtedy pomożemy ludziom niemagicznym. Jeśli Niemcy, to nie pomożemy. Dziękuję.  
Wszyscy zamilkli, tak jakby rzucono na nich masowe Silencio. Po chwili jednak rozległy się wzmocnione szepty.  
- Jak raz coś zaproponowała, to oczywiście musi być to niedorzeczna propozycja - skomentował Aleksander Fiodorowicz Nikołajew, pomocnik delegata rosyjskiego.  
- Quidditch? Trochę infantylne... - zawiesił głos przewodniczący delegacji Norwegii.  
- Et, nie ma jak dobry mecz! - krzyknął pomocnik delegacji angielskiej, Ludo Bagman.  
Marszałek, którym był Niklaas de Laet - Belg z urodzenia - zastukał laską trzy razy i zachowując wręcz stoicki spokój, rzekł:  
- Zarządzam debatę nad propozycją pani Jeanette Chevalier. Wszystkich zainteresowanych wzięciem w niej udziału proszę o napisanie na pergaminach obok was swoich personaliów.  
Czarodzieje zaczęli brać pergaminy i skonsultowawszy się z delegacjami, w których uczestniczyli, skrobali piórem imię i nazwisko ich przedstawiciela. W niektórych częściach sali słychać było kłótnie lub podniesione głosy w związku z rozbieżnością poglądów delegacji.  
Marszałek znów zastukał trzy razy. Ci, którzy nie zdążyli dopisać nazwisk, w pośpiechu kreślili litery. De Laet sięgnął po swój pergamin, na którym różnymi charakterami pisma były napisane imiona i nazwiska.  
- Na mównicę poproszę... - zaczął.  
Czarownice i czarodzieje wygłaszali różne stanowiska i opinie na temat "zaskakującej", "ciekawej", "niepoważnej", a wreszcie "nieprzystojącej powadze Międzynarodowej Konfederacji" propozycji Francuzki. Po godzinie takich rozważań głos zabrał z powrotem Marszałek.  
- Szanowni państwo, zarządzam głosowanie nad propozycją pani Jeanette Chevalier. Kto jest za, niech pośle z różdżki zieloną kulę w prawą stronę mównicy. Kto jest przeciw, czerwoną kulę w lewą stronę mównicy. Kto się wstrzymuje, białą w środek mównicy.  
Po pięciu minutach wszystko było jasne.  
- Szanowni państwo, oznajmiam iż Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów przyjęła wniosek pani Thandie Newton. Zarządzam teraz przerwę trwającą godzinę. Delegacje Rzeczpospolitej Polskiej i Rzeszy Niemieckiej będą podczas tej przerwy wspólnie ze mną i panem Vandenem Broecke - skinął w kierunku belgijskiego delegata - szczegóły meczu, a następnie po przerwie wszyscy delegaci podpiszą kontrakt w tej sprawie.  
Zastukawszy laską trzy razy, westchnął.  
- Będzie ciekawie - pomyślał, siadając przy ławie.

***

_Biuro generała Henryka Rewalskiego, dowódcy IV Magicznej Brygady Treningowej, 1 czerwca 1940 roku_

- I to właśnie wy, generale Rewalski, macie skompletować naszą reprezentację - zakończył swoją opowieść Tadeusz Rosiński, wypalając ostatnie cygaro.  
- Ja? Tak jakbym miał w tej jednostce oferm ludzi nadających się do grania w Quidditcha! Nie lepiej poszukać prawdziwych sportowców? - zapytał z nadzieją dowódca magicznej jednostki mugolskiego wojska.  
- Za dużo kosztów - odparł krótko Rosiński.  
- Dobra, zajmę się tym - rzekł generał. Delegat pomocniczy Polski przy Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów wiedział, że to stwierdzenie załatwia całą sprawę, więc wstał, pożegnał się z żołnierzem i wyszedł z pokoju. Generał natychmiast zawołał do siebie sekretarkę.  
- Proszę zwołać na dziedziniec całe wojsko - rozkazał.

***

_Dziedziniec koszar IV MBT, 1 czerwca 1940 roku_

- I tak właśnie się sprawa przedstawia. Czy ktoś z was trenował Quidditcha w domu bądź miał jakieś zawodowe sukcesy?  
Generał nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, i faktycznie, nikt nie podniósł ręki.  
- Dobrze, w takim razie przejdziecie pospieszny trening ku chwale Ojczyzny - po czym zaczął się przechadzać między szeregami żołnierzy wyprostowanych na baczność.  
- Jak się nazywasz? - zaczepiał pierwszego lepszego. Gdy ten podał mu nazwisko, generał mówił:  
- Posłużysz Ojczyźnie! Jutro w południe u mnie w biurze zbiórka!  
Doszedłszy do ostatniego szeregu, zauważył nielubianego przez dowódców, ale uwielbianego przez kompanów szeregowca, który wiecznie wycinał figle i kawały wszystkim wysoko postawionym oficerom.  
- Ty, jak się nazywasz? - spytał dla zastraszenia chłopca. Udało mu się. Blady, wysoki brunet ledwo wykrztusił z siebie:  
- Wroński, panie generale. Znaczy się, Józef Wroński, panie generale.  
- Świetnie. Zostajesz szukającym - stwierdził chłodno Rewalski. W głębi duszy jednak miał dziwne przeczucie, że to był najlepszy wybór, jakiego mógł dokonać.


End file.
